Złamana różdżka
by euphoria814
Summary: Angstowe rorry pojedynkowe


**tytuł: Złamana różdżka**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **fandom: HP**  
 **pairing: rorry**  
 **info: tekst pojedynkowy, w zasadzie to nic szczególnego i takie tam AU lekkie**

 **dedykowany Eris, ukochanemu leniowi :P**

* * *

Były takie chwile, gdy Harry zastanawiał się jak potoczyłyby się ich losy, gdyby Ron nie złamał różdżki. Byli na drugim roku, a Weasley potrafił być naprawdę niesforny. Takie rzeczy się zdarzały – powiedział im Flitwick, gdy oglądał różdżkę Rona. Naprawa nie była możliwa, a przynajmniej nie w Hogwarcie. Sklep Olivandera jednak znajdował się aż na Pokątnej, więc nie mogli wzorem wypraw do Hogsmeade, udać się tam bez niczyjej wiedzy.  
Ron został wtedy ze złamaną różdżką. Uszkodzoną i nie do końca działającą.  
Wydawało się to wybawieniem, gdy Lockhart odebrał ją Weasleyowi i tak zmodyfikował swoją pamięć, że trafił do świętego Munga. Harry wiedział jednak lepiej.  
Ludziom wokół niego, ludziom, których kochał przydarzały się dziwne wypadki.  
Początkowo sądził, że to zbiegi okoliczności jak wtedy, gdy troll trafił akurat do tej łazienki, w której płakała Hermiona. Albo te wszystkie wypadki podczas gry w quidditcha, ale szybko zauważył, że wzór pozostaje niezmienny. On był stałą, która łączyła wszystkie nieszczęścia, które dotykały jego przyjaciół i ich rodziny.

Pamiętał, kiedy powiedział o tym Ronowi. Światła w Norze były pogaszone, ale oni obaj wciąż nie spali. Weasley chichotał w ciemności, gdy wspominali minę Malfoya, kiedy Dumbledore ogłosił wygraną Gryffindoru nad Slytherinem. Znowu.  
Molly krzątała się w kuchni, mrucząc jakieś zaklęcia, których Harry nie znał. Musiały dotyczyć domu, bo słyszał też, że naczynia same się zmywały, a ciasto przygotowywało na jutro. Zapewne robił się też kolejny weasleyowski sweter, który być może dostanie na Gwiazdkę.

\- Przynoszę pecha – powiedział w ciemność, czując, że Ron obserwuje go ze swojego łóżka.  
\- Nie ma czegoś takiego jak pech, Harry – zaśmiał się chłopak.  
\- Dopóki Hagrid po mnie nie przyjechał, nie wiedziałem, że istnieje magia – przypomniał mu, ale Weasley nie wydawał się poruszony.  
\- To coś innego. Ja znam magię od zawsze. I mówię ci, że nie ma czegoś takiego pech – powiedział z mocą Ron. – Chodzi ci o ten wypadek z kominkiem? Każdemu mógł się zdarzyć. Nie jesteś przyzwyczajony do podróżowania w ten sposób, a Fred i George nie powinni byli cię straszyć.  
\- Ron, chodzi mi o wszystko – wtrącił się. – O Hermionę i trolla, o ciebie i złamaną różdżkę, a potem Ginny i pamiętnik Toma Riddle'a…

\- To ostatnie to robota Malfoya. Wiesz o tym, obaj wiemy, że to on podłożył jej ten pamiętnik – warknął Ron. – Harry nie ma czegoś takiego jak pech! – zaprzeczył z mocą.  
I Harry prawie w to uwierzył aż do następnego ranka, gdy pani Weasley na jego widok upuściła pamiątkową wazę do zup, której używali w jej rodzinie od pokoleń.  
\- Przepraszam pani Weasley – powiedział szybko, starając się zebrać okruchy.  
\- Ależ kochaneczku, to nie jest twoja wina – odparła, pochylając się nad rozbitym naczyniem.

Czasami zastanawiał się czy gdyby nie zaprzyjaźnili się wtedy z Ronem w pociągu do Hogwartu, miałby szansę pokonać Voldemorta. To jego przyjaciel pchał go do przodu, wierząc w niego silniej niż ktokolwiek inny.  
\- Jesteś Harrym Potterem – mówił Ron takim tonem, jakby faktycznie któryś z nich miał się kiedyś dostać na jedną z kart z czekoladowych żab.  
Były takie chwile w jego życiu, gdy marzył o tym, żeby znaleźć się na nich obok Dumbledore'a i Flamela. Szczerze wierzył, że Snape też kiedyś jedną dostanie, chociaż zapewne nie za swojego życia..

Czasami zastanawiał się czy gdyby Ron nie nosił zbyt długo medalionu przesiąkniętego czarną magią, kiedykolwiek przyznałby się do tego, co czuje. Czy powiedziałby mu, że kocha go i nie chce nikogo innego. Czy Hermiona odeszłaby następnego dnia w ciszy, nie budząc ich. Czy spotkaliby ją w Hogwarcie podczas Ostatecznej Bitwy.

Czasami zastanawiał się też czy Ron przeżyłby tę Bitwę, gdyby nie niegdyś złamana różdżka, która akurat na tę krótką chwilę ostatni raz odmówiła posłuszeństwa.


End file.
